BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Save Christmas
Hi everyone. Today I will be reviewing the episode: Pups Save Christmas. I hope you enjoy. We see Ryder on the title card, saying the name of the episode. We then see a snowy view of the backyard, where the pups are decorating a Christmas tree in the backyard. As Chase goes over to Rocky - who is standing by his miniature recyclable catapult - Chase comments that "These old tennis balls make great Christmas decorations!" Rocky says his catchphrase, and then let's Chase shoot launch check the tennis ball onto the Christmas tree. After landing a perfect shot for the tennis ball on the tree, Zuma says "I love Christmas. Can't wait for Santa to get here!" Rubble replies "He'll be here soon!" and Skye says that they should finish decorating. Ryder then walks up to the pups, saying he's got the popcorn. Rubble runs over to Ryder, thinking the popcorn is to eat, but Ryder explains that the popcorn is for hanging on the tree. Rubble says that his eyes will like popcorn on the tree, but he would rather eat it. Review: Okay, what could I possibly say about this introduction to the episode? This is perfect! It introduces the Holidays in a very positive and cheerful way, but in character with the characters and decorating a Christmas Tree. Continue... Marshall then says that "Using a real life Christmas tree was a great idea, Rocky!" However, Marshall is concerned that the tree is too tall, and asks if they made enough decorations. Luckily, Rocky has some Christmas Lights in his pup house. Chase then puts a candy cane on the tree, but has no idea how they will be able to reach the high branches. Marshall says "I'm on it!", then comes back with his firetruck, and uses his ladder to reach the high branches. Rocky then returns with his Christmas lights, and the pups decorate the tree. The pups then sing a pup version of "Deck the Halls" while decorating the tree, and manage to finish. After they finish however, Rubble notices something is missing. Skye sees that the star is missing, and flies the star to the top of the Christmas tree. Zuma says that "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" before the pups and Ryder run into The Lookout. Review: Wow. This whole scene just screamed "Christmas" all the way through. Decorating a tree, singing a Christmas song, getting excited to see Santa... Just wow. This is getting really good for an episode that just started. Continue... Later on, it is nighttime, and as Ryder watches the TV screen, Rubble and Zuma run into the room, asking if Ryder can see Santa. Ryder shows them the TV screen, and says "There's Santa right there! They're tracking him on radar as he flies around the world!" Suddenly, Rubble notices some storm clouds on the screen, showing a bad blizzard approaching, and Santa heading towards the storm as well. Ryder sees the storm too and comments "And it's heading right towards us! Look, there's Adventure Bay!" Rubble gets concerned and asks what Santa will do. Ryder then reassures him that "Don't worry, Rubble. If anyone can fly through a bad winter storm, it's Santa! Now, did you put out the cookies, and the carrots for the reindeer?" After hearing Ryder's question, both Rubble and Zuma admit that they ate the cookies and carrots, but go to get some more. Ryder then tells them that "Okay, then let's all hurry up so Santa can come! ... If the storm doesn't get here first!" Later on, everyone is in the sleeping part of the lower floor. Ryder tells the pups that it's bedtime, and they should all fall asleep so Santa can come. But, the pups are excited and and want to stay awake to meet Santa. Ryder on the other hand, thinks they can't, because he has tried to stay up ever Christmas, but always falls asleep before Santa comes. The pups are determined though, and decide to do it as a team. A while later though, only Zuma and Marshall are the only ones awake, and shortly after, Zuma falls asleep, leaving Marshall staying up by himself. Marshall tries to stay up, but falls asleep too. Review: Okay, again, this is classic. Watching Santa as he delivers gifts, waiting for Santa, this is definitely a real Holiday special for the PAW Patrol. Continue... Meanwhile, Santa is riding his sleigh, but hits a tree, and losses a bag of presents. Santa's sleigh hits the top of another tree, and a second bag of presents falls off the sleigh. Suddenly, the sleigh ride gets bumpy, and as Santa's sleigh hits the top of Farmer Yumi's barn, a star falls off the sleigh, and onto Petina the cow. With no star, the sleigh crashes, and the reindeer scatter. Back at The Lookout, Ryder sees the Santa on the TV screen go into the blizzard and vanish. Soon, Ryder gets a call on his Pup Pad, and answers it, seeing the call is from Santa Claus himself. Santa explains that he his sleigh crashes, his reindeer have scattered, he lost a lot of gifts, and lost the Magic Christmas Star. Ryder is confused about the Magic Christmas Star, and Santa explains that "The star has the magic that makes the sleigh and reindeer fly. Without it, I'll never finish delivering my gifts! Christmas will be ruined!" Santa then asks "the PAW Patrol to help save Christmas". Ryder is surprised by Santa's request, but after Santa reminds him that "I recall there was no job too big, no pup too small!", Ryder agrees and says they will be right over. Review: Okay. I kind of could guess this would happen, but the way it was presented makes this scene all the more exciting. The PAW Patrol is going to meet Santa, AND save Christmas?! This is exciting! Continue... Ryder then slides the side of his Pup Pad over, clicks the red button in the center, and says "PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" The pups are seen sleeping, until their Pup tags beep and glow, hearing Ryder's call. The pups say "Ryder needs us!" and run to the elevator, with Marshall and Rubble being the last in the elevator. They flip in the elevator, with Rubble still asleep. The elevator goes up, the pups get into their outfits, the elevator continues going up to the top floor, the elevator doors open, and the pups jump out before getting into their respective positions. Chase says "PAW Patrol ready for (yawns) duty, Ryder sir!", and all of the pups are tired. Skye is concerned by saying "An emergency tonight, on Christmas Eve?", and Marshall comments that "It would be too sad to have the best day if the gear ruined!" But Ryder explains that the emergency "might not just ruin our Christmas, Marshall! It might ruin everyone's Christmas!". The pups gasp, as Ryder shows the situation on the TV screen. Ryder explains that "Santa got caught in the blizzard and crashed!"Skye is concerned, but Ryder says that Santa is fine. Unfortunately, all the presents fell out if the sleigh, and that Santa lost the Magic Christmas Star. Ryder says that "without the star, the sleigh won't fly. And Santa can't deliver presents to all the girls and boys... and pups!" Rubble asks where Santa is, and Ryder says that "he's looking for the star, but he asked the PAW Patrol if we could help save Christmas!" This makes the pups excited, and Ryder gives them their assignments. Ryder assigns Rubble to help dig Santa's sleigh out of the snow, and for Rocky to help lift the sleigh with his rig, and some recyclable parts to fix the sleigh. After the pups say their catchphrases, Ryder assigns Skye, Zuma, and Marshall to help deliver presents around Adventure Bay. The pups say their catchphrases, and finally, Ryder assigns Chase to use his megaphone and net to help round up Santa's reindeer. Chase says his catchphrase, and then Ryder says "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" before he runs to the metal pole, and slides down it. The pups then go slide down the slide to their rigs, and drive with Ryder to the place where Santa's sleigh crashed. Review: Okay, I am shocked at how well this scene was done. Not only do we have Ryder explaining how the PAW Patrol needs to help save Santa, and Christmas by helping Santa, but this is done in a very realistic, an PAW Patrol like way. I am very pleased with how this episode is being done. Continue... Once they arrive, Ryder has Rubble dig the sleigh out of the snow, and then has Rocky lift the sleigh with his rig. They see one of the runners is damaged and off the sleigh completely, and that they will need to fix it. Rubble sees something missing in the front, and Ryder thinks that it us where the Magic Christmas Star goes. The storm picks up, and Ryder says they need to fix it in a hurry. Meanwhile, Skye spots a bag in a tree, believing it is Santa's bag. Chase and Marshall race to get to the bag first, but Marshall gets there first, and uses his ladder to get the bag. Marshall can barely grab the bag with his paws, and drops it. Chase catches the bag in his bet, but misses catching Marshall, and he apologizes. Marshall replies "I'm good! The presents are safe! Let's keep looking!" Back at Santa's sleigh, Rocky finds an old Ski to replace the damaged runner. Ryder, Rocky, and Rubble attach the ski to the skeigh, just as Skye, Zuma, and Marshall arrive with Santa's bags full of presents. Marshall says "It's just like Christmas!", and Skye reminds him "it IS Christmas, silly!" Ryder then assigns the tree pups to deliver the gifts around Adventure Bay, and Skye, Zuma, and Marshall drive off to do just that. Review: Okay, I really like how the sleigh fixing and getting the bags of presents is being shown. Continue... Ryder has Chase smell out Santa's reindeer, but as he does, he gets confused by all the directions the reindeer went. He asks how many there are, and Rubble replies "eight!" Chase soon sniffs out a reindeer, and after chasing it, and guessing the reindeer's name, Chase figures out he found Prancher. Meanwhile, Skye delivers gifts to Katie's Pet Clinic, and Marshall delivers presents to Mayor Goodway, and Chickaletta while on top of City Hall. Ryder then calls Santa and tells him that "your sleigh is fixed, and the pups are delivering all the presents!" Santa says that all of them are on his Nice List, but he still hasn't found the Magic Christmas Star, and without it, Christmas will be ruined. Rocky and Rubble are concerned that without the star, "there will be a lot of disappointed boys and girls tomorrow. And pups!" Ryder then gets an idea, and uses the Santa Tracker radar to zoom in, and see where the Magic Star fell. The group sees that the star looks like it landed in Farmer Yumi's yard, and they drive off to see if the star is there. Meanwhile, Zuma drives on his hovercraft to Seal Island, but Wally the walrus keeps blocking his way to the island. Zuma says that he "has to get to the island, before it gets snowed in!" Wally then uses his flippers to ask for his gift, and after Zuma understands, he tosses a wrapped fish shaped gift to Wally, before wishing Wally a "Merry Christmas, dude!". Wally waves goodbye, before swimming away. Review: Again, this is really well done. The pups delivering the gifts, fixing Santa's sleigh, and going to find the Magic Christmas Star? This is amazing! Why don't we have more episodes like this where - even if it isn't a holiday episode- the situations and characters are shown doing everything perfectly like the fans would want to see? Good job. Continue... Back with Ryder, Rocky, and Rubble, they look for the Magic Christmas Star, but can't find it. Rocky wonders if Petina saw it. Then, as if on que, they hear a "moo" and Ryder points out Petina in the air. Ryder sees the star on her side and exclaims "It's the star! It's making her fly like a reindeer!" The group wonders how they can get her down, and Ryder lures Petina down with food, while Rocky uses his Claw Arm to get the star off of her. Ryder calls Santa, and says that "We got the star, and it's safe and sound!" Santa is glad to hear the good news, and Ryder says they will meet him at the sleigh. Rubble and Rocky are excited about meeting Santa and say at the same time "That's. So. Cool!" Ryder then wonders where Chase is with the reindeer. Back with Chase, he struggles to get ghetto reindeer to listen to him, and says "Hey wait! How about a little Christmas cooperation here gang?!" Soon, he uses his megaphone to get the reindeer in an orderly line, and then runs after them, as they run off. At the sleigh, the PAW Patrol sees Santa, and Ryder gives Santa the star, hoping it still works. Santa is happy, puts the Magic Christmas Star on the sleigh, and it works. The pups get on the sleigh, and Santa thanks Ryder saying "I was worried for the first time, Christmas was ruined! But you and the pups saved it!" Ryder replies "Anytime Santa. Whenever you're in trouble, just ho ho ho for help!" Review: Overall, another good job. But I do have one minor problem... When we see the star fall, it looks like it's heading for Petina's head, and then when she is flying, the star is on her side. How does the star go from falling towards her head, to being attached to the side of her body? Otherwise, everything else in the scene is just fine. A little odd with the farm location and such, but overall fine. Continue... Santa says he will, and as the pups are excited, they count down the reindeer names before Marshall says "dash away all!" and the pups go for a ride in Santa's sleigh. Santa says "the reindeer always go when they hear 'dash away all!'" The pups are excited riding in Santa's sleigh, until Santa whistles, and the reindeer return with the pups and sleigh to the ground. The pups get off the sleigh, and as Santa says that he needs to get a move on because he is behind schedule. Santa flies off, the PAW Patrol wishes Santa a "Merry Christmas!". Santa wishes the PAW Patrol a Merry Christmas too, and thanks them. At The Lookout, Rubble is sad that Santa didn't have time to deliver their presents, Marshall says "Presents? Who needs presents? I got to be a Santa Pup!" The pups say how they are excited to meet Santa and save Christmas for the whole world. Rocky says "This is the best Christmas ever!" Ryder says that "You sure are good pups! Let's get some sleep, it's almost Christmas morning!" and they all go to bed. The next morning, it's Christmas, and everyone sees presents under their Christmas tree. But just as the pups are about to open their presents, Skye stops them, and says "wait, wait, wait! Ryder first!" The pups then agree that Ryder is first to open his gift, and as Skye gives it to him, Marshall says "We picked it out just for you!" Ryder accepts the gift, and opens it, revealing a bone. Ryder says "awww. It's perfect!" and the pups all wish they could have the bone. Ryder understands and says "tell you what pups, you have it! Merry Christmas!" The pups reply "Merry Christmas, Ryder, and the episode ends. Review: Okay, I only have two minor problems. First, who else thought of Disney's "Santa Buddies" when Marshall said that he got to be a Santa Pup? I know I did. Really? a reference to an almost identical Disney movie? Really? and second, why did the pups give Ryder a bone as a gift? I know it's the thought that counts, but seriously? What would Ryder do with a bone? Only the pups could have the bone. Otherwise, everything was great! Review: Okay, this episode easily gets a 4 out of 5 star rating, and a 9 out of 10 or 10 out of 10. What could I possibly say about this episode?! Pretty much everything in the episode fit perfectly with the Holiday season and the feeling of Christmas. This was not only one of the best holiday episodes I have ever seen, but a fantastic episode overall. Seriously, this episode is one I could watch over and over again, and still enjoy. Again, why don't we have more episodes like this? This episode was just AMAZING! Job well done! Previous Review: Pups Fall Festival Next Review: Pups Save a Bat